Meroko in Wonderland
by MerokoMoe14
Summary: Meroko Yui is not an average shinigami. She's hyper, caring, impatient and even helped saved a human once. Now that, that's all over during one of their breaks Meroko reads the book Alice in Wonderland. Full Summary inside! Please read and review!


**Meroko-chan in Wonderland!**

**Summary**: Meroko Yui is not an average shinigami. She's hyper, caring, impatient and even helped saved a human named Mitsuki Kouyama once. Now that, that's all over and she's partners again with Izumi, during one of their breaks Meroko reads the book " Alice in Wonderland." And she starts to have a very strange dream similar to this book...

**Note**: This story takes place after the _manga_.

**Pairing**: Meroko/Izumi, maybe... Takuto/Mitsuki and maybe more pairing to come! (I have not decided everything yet! )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite, or it's wonderful characters. They are owned by Arina Tanemura. And I don't own Alice in Wonderland. It belongs to Lewis Carroll.

" " - Meanings their speaking

' ' - Meaning their thinking

**Chapter 1: Meroko and her Dreams**

" Izumi-kun!" Meroko yelled to her blonde partner.

" What is it Me-chan?" he asked sitting in his big leather chair reading a book. They were finally having a break from their shinigami duties and Izumi actually convinced Meroko to be quiet for a second and try reading a book.

Meroko squealed holding a book in her hands and ran over to Izumi and sat by his chair. " I've finished the book! It was very strange and different... but in a good way!" Meroko smiled. Holding the book close to her chest.

Izumi just laughed at her. She was like a little kid in a candy store. " Well Me-chan I'm glad you liked the book so much" he said while petting her head. Meroko continued to write stare at the book until she finally jumped up.

" You know what Izumi-kun! I want to write a book too!" she yelled. " I'm going to go get started now." And with those words she ran out of the room, still with the book tightly to her chest.

Izumi just sat in his chair and laughed. Then he continued to read his book. ' Me-chan I don't think you've have the patience to write a real book... I'll give you ten minutes before your give up.'

Meanwhile Meroko sat in her room at her desk with the Alice in Wonderland book sitting right next to her paper. She'd been sitting there for ten minutes with a pencil in her hand and couldn't figure out anything to write. " AH! THIS IS HARDER THEN I THOUGHT!" Meroko yelled banging her hands on the desk. She slowly calmed down and laid her head on the desk. She turned her head and looked through the window on the wall she was staring at. Only her reflection looked back at her. But, she could also see the moon behind her reflection shinning down on her. ' Mitsuki-chan... Takuto-kun...' she thought of her two friends that she left on Earth to be together. She stared at the moon. ' Are you thinking about me Mitsuki?' Meroko could see her pink eyes slowly closing in her reflection. ' Give me... strength...' was the last thought Meroko had before slowly letting her eyes fall and letting her dreams carry her away.

" Huh? Where am I?!" Meroko yelled as she slowly got up. She just woke up finding herself surrounded by darkness.

" HELLO!" Meroko yelled. _Hello, hello_ she heard her voice echo. Meroko stood there petrified. ' No I don't want to be alone!' "IZUMI-KUN! MITSUKI-CHAN! TAKUTO-KUN!" She yelled into the darkness. But, all she heard was the voice of her own echo.

Meroko started running straight. ' This is a dream... It has to be... Let's see what was I doing before this... OH YEA! I was trying to write a book, but I fell asleep! Yea, I'm asleep this is all a dream... right? Right?' The pink haired girl continued running, but all that lay ahead was darkness. ' I'm am dreaming... yea... I know I am... but, then WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP!? Ok... Maybe this is a nightmare...'

Meroko suddenly stopped frozen. ' Or maybe I'm... dead...'

5 seconds later

Meroko unfroze. ' Wait I'm already dead...' She bit her lip and then yelled. " DAMN IT I'M SO CONFUSED!!" She started doing her frustration dance when something catch her eye.

' Wait is that...' Meroko stopped dancing and slowly turned towards the something that she saw. It was pink bunny with a ribbon tied around it's neck. It just sat there in the darkness and stared at her.

" ME!!!!!!!" Meroko pointed at the rabbit stunned. The rabbit got up and winked at her and soon started running away. " WAIT! STOP!" Meroko yelled as she started running after the rabbit.

' I'm going to be late...' A voice echoed into Meroko's head.

' That's sounds like me..." Meroko thought. ' Could that voice be...'

' I have to hurry...' the voice rang in Meroko's head again.

'...the rabbit?' she thought. " Wait where are you going? Why are you late?! And why are you me!!!??" She screamed throwing questions at the rabbit, but it continued to ignored her and continued hopping away saying that it 'Had to hurry..'

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO HURRY!! I SAID STOP!" She yelled throwing her fists in the air.

The rabbit soon jumped up into the air and fell down into a deep, dark hole that was barely visible in the darkness. " What the... hell?!" Meroko yelled as she fell down the hole that she 'failed' to see in the dark.

" AHHH!" Meroko screamed as she fell down the long, dark hole. ' Does this thing ever end?!' It felt like forever falling down the hole, but forever ended when Meroko finally reached the bottom. " Ow!" she yelled as she fell on her butt. The new room that she had fell into was dimly lit and all Meroko could see was a small door on the opposite side of the room. The rabbit was no longer in sight. Meroko looked around at the 'empty' room.

' What have I gotten myself into?!'


End file.
